


THE START

by hilson



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilson/pseuds/hilson
Summary: Young Akihito sees what he wants and goes to get it





	1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me, mister, am sorry to disturb you. I have a question.....mmmm...willyoubemyboyfriend please!"

The all cafeteria went silent, eyes turning to look at the young six year old boy, he must be stupid, how dare he asked him, most people were afraid of him, some say he was worse than death. The boy was so nervous that he shouted the question unknowingly, golden eyes turned to him, seeking the person demanding his attention. Looking up he saw nobody, looking down slowly his eyes made contact with blue bright eyes on a small pretty face with silver blond hair, staring back at him; suddenly the cafeteria was filled with laughter.

"Sorry for the trouble."

The tiny face suddenly turned bright red, mumbling an apology as he turned to run, his hands shot out as he turned grabbing the boy under his armpits, lifting him onto the table. The cafeteria fell silent again, as the fourteen year old, concentrated at the boy who had covered his face as if to protect himself from any aggression.

"Hello young man, nice to meet you."

Peeping from behind his hands, the boy looked at him assessing his expression, when satisfied with what he saw, he lowed his hands to his laps smiling brightly. They started at each other expectantly for awhile.

"You had a question for me."  
"I already asked."  
"I didn't hear clearly, it sounded like one word."  
" You did too, the all cafeteria heard." he said in a whining voice, accompanied by a pout.  
"If you want an answer then...."

Turning three different sheds of red, playing with his fingers, gathering courage, having already used the previous one.

"I really like like you, pretty please be my boyfriend." he couldn't look up.  
"Don't we have to know each other first?" he asked lifting the boy's head to look into those blue orbs, his fingers remaining under the tiny chin as he waited for an answer. The boy brightened up immediately, had he ask something interesting unknowingly, the older boy wondered.

"I know a lot about you, so is that a yes."

Laughing which was a rare thing, gasps could be heard throughout the cafeteria, this boy was like a breath of fresh air, he must have done something good recently.

"Okay, what is my name?"  
"Asami Ryuichi, fourteen years, born on August 4th, super clever, kind Occasionally cruel when angry but still a good person, hates sweets, loves japanese traditional food, smirks instead of smiling. Your daddy has a lot of money, a dangerous man, your mommy helps your daddy in his business in secret, you like like both boys and girls though boys more; you help your daddy at work and also do weird things that my papa says is bad underworld business. Glasses here and bulldozer are your only friends, glasses is good at getting information and bulldozer protects you. Did i forget to say you are super cute, strong and have a voice like music."

The boy could talk without a break, funny thing he was still breathing normal, looking pleased with himself, eyes filled with exictment just by talking about him; maybe he was truly loved. The most important thing though was how the boy knew all this things about him, when even the police knew nothing, plus he mentioned something about his papa, how was this boy?

"Will you be my boyfriend now?"  
"First I would score you 60%...."  
The boy started pouting, shoulders sagging, so he added quickly, " which is a pretty high score, most get 0.00001%, still I know nothing about you."


	2. Chapter 2

" oooooohhhh right, I will tell you, my name is Takaba Akihito, six years nearly seven, birthday on May 5th, I love sweet things, pocky mommy says I have a hole for a stomach, Kou and Takato are my best friends I like like boys but you are number one, I have photography and a magnet trouble like papa, or mommy says so."

"okay tell me more about your parents.", he just had to know what kind of people produce such an incredible being, and his father was suspicious. 

"It is a secret." the boy whispered looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping, he had been forbade to talk about them especially his father's work, it was dangerous.

Laughing aloud again, he ran his fingers through the blond hair fondly, looking at his shocked friends, mouth hanging open wished he had a camera, the boy was just too much for lack of better words. He knew the boy had too much information for his own good, he liked the boy already, but he had to do a background check, not that he suspected him, he was just to innocent and was an open book; he just couldn't accept he knew more about him while he knew literally nothing.

"Akihito, lets start with friendship first, its...."  
"Asami-sama, who is this pest disturbing you, I will get rid him for you."

Sudou, the guy couldn't take a hint and stay out his business, till he had to use words more times than he cared to remember, it just flew into one ear and out through the other. Before he could send the fool away Akihito beat him to it.

"Leave my Ryu-chan alone, he is tired of seeing your ugly face dimwit, get lost."

Gasps and snickers were heard around them, some offering their agreement, the hanging mouths of his friends nearly becoming permanent, the boy had sparks and fire, this was a show he was glad he had the front sit, enjoying his fierce "lover" defend him, and how the facial expression on sudou's face shifted from shocked to a frown settling to rage.

"How dare you nosy brat, he could never go for a classless kid dressed like a street rat with no saving qualities like my gracious self."

" why you! don't insult my clothes they are okay and comfortable, at least I don't sleep with anyone with big pockets. I don't see any gracious person here, throwing yourself all over my boyfriend is not gracious; plus you are all fake with those blond hair and blue eyes that everyone know is fake."

This boy was blazing hot, proud of his origin and knew the people around Ryuichi, Sudou on the other had was atterly defeated, all red and huffing like a bull ready to charge, a hand raised ready to slap the lights off the insolent brat.

"I won't dare if I were you Sudou, he is my boyfriend thus under my protection, he was just speak the known truth."

Asami glared at the now frozen in shock, he must have heard wrong, choosing the brat over him, he was more mature, knew how to make any man beg for him, what he forgot was Asami wasn't any man; the brat needed an eternity to reach him, he must be having a nightmare. On the other hand Akihito was bouncing with joy, a smile so big it must have hurt his cheeks.

" Thanks dimwit, you made it fast, now he is all mine."

Turning to Asami , he placed his tiny hands on his cheeks, pecking him on the lips, placing his ownership mark, jumping to the floor he waved bye running towards his waiting friends, at the cafeteria door.

" See you later darling, am going back to school lunch time is over, and train your men better following you was easy."

Now even Asami could keep his shock at bay, the boy was a keeper, this was going to be interesting, his blood hadn't been on fire for a long time, he watched at the disappearing form, sure the boy was bragging about his new highschool boyfriend. He looked at his friends who were trying to sniffle their laughter.

" Enjoy yourselves for now, intensive training after school, and I suspect he will keep us on our toes." he didn't realise how true his words were.


End file.
